1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to accessories for mounting to wall panels and, in particular, to a coat rack accessory for mounting to a wall panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall panel systems are widely used. Such systems typically include a plurality of wall partition panels connected by means of vertical standards, with the wall panels configured to provide individual offices for employees. The individual offices may be rather small, and it is desirable to provide an efficient means for mounting an office accessory such as a coat rack or bookshelf directly to the wall panel system, thus freeing space on the office desk or floor which would otherwise be occupied by the office accessory.
An example of an apparatus for mounting a coat hanger, or the like, to a wall panel system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,079. A coat hanger is hung from an extending portion of the apparatus. Although useful, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,079 does not provide a mounting apparatus for mounting an entire coat rack or a bookshelf to a wall unit. Furthermore, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,079 must be mounted into the slots of a slotted wall standard and cannot be mounted to other portions of a wall panel. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,079 does not allow for mounting of a bookcase or any other office accessory having a pair of opposing ends which must be mounted horizontally along a front portion of a wall panel.
Thus, although providing a useful apparatus for hanging a single coat hanger from a wall panel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,079 does not provide an ideal mounting apparatus capable of mounting an entire coat rack or a bookshelf onto a wall panel.